Big Sister
.]] __TOC__ The Big Sisters are post-pubescent Little Sisters that have become unstable in Rapture's environment. Ten years after the events of BioShock, they are charged with maintaining the ecological balance in Rapture. Their extreme level of powers, far beyond normal plasmid users, can be attributed to their bodies adapting the ADAM being created in their bodies as a child while they are still developing, thus having a much more natural affinity for the powers ADAM create. The Big Sisters wear diving suits reminiscent of those of a Big Daddy's, but they have a distinct aesthetic since they are assembled from scavenged items rather than being manufactured, most likely in attempt to resemble the 'strong father figures' in the Big Daddies that they grew up with. A Big Sister helmet consists of a large sphere with two portholes. Big Sisters are formidable beings that are known for their agility and plasmid prowess. They wield large, wrist-mounted needles on their left arms, which are used primarily for melee attacks and extracting ADAM in a manner similar to a Little Sister's extracting needle. The Big Sisters' designs are geared towards accommodating Little Sisters; they have a cage-like basket that is adorned with ribbons, which is used to safely carry Little Sisters on their backs, and childish doodles can be seen on their oxygen tanks. There's Something in the Sea Roughly 10 years after the events of BioShock, the Big Sisters had been traveling to the surface world from Rapture to abduct little girls all over the world. Various individuals began to show interest in the abductions and started an intensive and exhausting investigation. Among these individuals was a man by the name of Mark Meltzer, who began tracking patterns in the abductions. This investigation eventually ended with Mark entering Rapture to find his abducted daughter, Cindy. BioShock 2 Big Sisters are one of the main enemies in BioShock 2. After the player invokes the wrath of a Big Sister (usually by harvesting or saving a certain number of Little Sisters), there will be a set amount of time before she arrives at the player's location. This gives the player a little time to set up traps and prepare for the battle. Attacks Big Sisters have been observed to perform five different attacks: *'Stab': A Big Sister's basic attack. When at melee range, she will jab her ADAM syringe into the player, dealing a high amount of damage. *'Charge': When at a distance from the player, a Big Sister will run towards Delta at a high speed, dealing minor damage and minor knockback, as well as temporarily disorienting the player. *'Fire Barrage': Occasionally, a Big Sister will fire three large exploding fireballs in quick succession, dealing high damage. *'Telekinetic Pummel': Occasionally, a Big Sister will use an advanced form of Telekinesis to lift every nearby object around them, pull them towards her and fire them at the player, with the amount of damage depending on the size of the object. If the object is large enough, it will push the player back, temporarily disorienting them. *'Drain': When low on health, Big Sisters will run towards a wandering Splicer, impale them with their ADAM syringe and drain their health. This gradually recharges the Big Sister's health, but leaves her vulnerable. Attacking her while she is draining a Splicer will cause her to drop her victim, killing the latter in the process. *'Teleport': Big Sisters possess a unique version of the Teleportation Plasmid used by Houdini Splicers. The energy ripple seen when they disappear is purple as opposed to red, and they can teleport much farther. They are only seen using this ability in a handful of scripted situations throughout the game; most notably when two appear in a last-ditch effort to keep Delta away from Eleanor. Strategy *If one hears a loud, discordant screech, then it means a Big Sister is out to kill the player. This gives one roughly a minute and a half to prepare for the battle. *Big Sisters mainly appear after dealing with the last Little Sister in the current level. So you should prepare for a Big Sister fight before taking your Little Sister to a vent, or harvesting her. This also allows you to somewhat choose where you want to fight the Big Sister, depending on the vent you go to. *Depending on the situation, you can leave the level that you are on and not have to fight the Big Sister at all. When you move on to the next level she will no longer be after you. *Here is the checklist one should fill out to prepare for a Big Sister fight: **Recharge on one's Health and EVE. **Buy as many First Aid Kits and EVE Hypos as possible at the nearest vending machine. **Hack every machine in the area. **Kill every Splicer in the area. **Switch to the most adapted forms of ammo for the fight (see below). **Check every possible entry point until the Big Sister arrives. **Load up on ammunition. **Change all the weapon ammunition so it can deal high damage against the Big Sister. *Big Sisters tend to jump around the scenery very often, so try to predict where they will land or aim ahead of them, so as to compensate for their speed. *Always try to exploit the scenery as much as possible: try to lure the Big Sister in the path of a hacked Security Device and, if she's standing on or near a potential environmental hazard (explosive, oil slick, water puddle, etc.), use it to one's advantage. *Big Sisters, like Big Daddies, have an air tank which, if hit, can be caused to leak oxygen in the form of a small gas cloud. Shooting the cloud will cause the tank to explode, dealing an enormous amount of damage to the Sister. *When in a situation where the Big Sister is charging, hit the melee button to stop her charge and temporarily disorient her. *Always move around when fighting a Big Sister. It is possible, although hard, to dodge most of her attacks, so staying on one's toes will save the player a considerable amount of First Aid Kits. *It is impossible to escape from a Big Sister, although it is recommended to find a way to hinder her movement. Luring her into a cramped space will limit her movement and make her an easier target, although it will be harder to dodge her attacks. *The worst thing that can happen to a player when fighting a Big Sister is losing one's nerve. Firing wildly at a Big Sister without any form of strategy will, at best, cost the player significantly more ammunition, First Aid Kits and EVE Hypos than if they had fought intelligently. At worst, it could mean a speedy defeat, and will leave the player at a disadvantage after they get resurrected. *Big Sister corpses yield 40 ADAM each, so always loot her no matter the circumstances. Recommended Plasmids *Using Hypnotize on a Big Daddy will grant the player a powerful ally during the entire fight, and will help drain a significant amount of health from the Big Sister. One can also use this to distract the Big Sister, and let the two foes battle each other: not only does this make for an interesting piece of entertainment, but by the end the Big Sister will be severely injured, and the Big Daddy dead to no cost in ammunition and a relatively small cost in EVE. Even better, the player can hide behind the Big Daddy (as long as the player doesn't have Fire Storm, Ice Storm, Electrical Storm or Elemental Storm) and pray the Big Sister attacks the Big Daddy by accident. *Electro Bolt will stun the Big Sister, allowing the player to lodge a couple of good hits (and possibly a One-Two Punch). This can also enable the player to reach more advantageous ground. At level three this Plasmid becomes the most powerful anti-Big Sister tool in one's arsenal: by firing a continuous stream of electricity, one will both stun the Big Sister during the entire procedure and continuously deal high damage whilst landing as many shots as the player desires for however long the player can keep firing the plasmid. *Incinerate! will drain a large portion of a Big Sister's health over time, and doesn't require much accuracy to cast. It is recommended to cast it at the beginning of the fight, and use it again once the fire stops. Incinerate! 3 will fire a jet of flame making it useful to suppress fire with weapons whilst firing the plasmid. *Insect Swarm will distract a Big Sister as well as deal her continuous damage while the player attacks with other weapons. It is quite useful to reload or change ammunition for said weapon or land a few easy shots before she attacks again. *Winter Blast will temporarily stun a Big Sister, as well as make her much easier to take down while frozen. However, killing a frozen Big Sister will shatter her, leaving no loot.(Although there have been confirmations on the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 that once you kill a frozen Big Sister, she will still leave a body or a lockbox behind to loot). *Decoy will not only temporarily distract a Big Sister, leaving her open to attack, but it can also be used to lure her into a trap (for example, one can place a Target Dummy on top of an environmental hazard or a prearranged trap). It is recommended to upgrade to Decoy 3 as the Big Sister attack the decoy, the damage will be reflected back onto her and convert that damage into health for the player. *Telekinesis is useful for blasting back the Big Sister's fire balls, stopping her attack and dealing a large bit of damage. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition *Armor-piercing ammunition will deal extra damage against Big Sisters. *Upgrading the Drill so that it deals extra damage against armored enemies makes this a good choice versus Big Sisters, especially since the player will end up fighting this foe at melee range anyway. *Trap Rivets deployed in possible entrances are actually quite effective against Big Sisters, as it does a decent amount of damage to anything that crosses its line of fire. *Heavy Rivets for the Rivet Gun deal a large amount of damage, and count as armor-piercing ammo in this case. *Phosphorus Buck for the Double-Barreled Shotgun deals a high amount of damage, sets the target on fire and does not require much accuracy, making this the perfect ordnance in this situation. If they player feels more confident with their aim, they can also use Solid Slugs, which deal a very high amount of damage per shot. *Although Phosphorus Buck may do a lot of fire damage, it doesn't do a lot of damage against Big Sisters since they count as Antipersonnel rounds. Although Solid Slugs rounds work very well against them since they do a lot of (piercing) damage and will tear out about more than a quarter(nearly half) of their health if the damage output is upgraded. *Standard Spears and Rocket Spears for the Spear Gun both deal a very high amount of damage (especially the latter). However, it is extremely difficult to aim correctly with this weapon against this foe, so it is only recommended if the Big Sister is stunned or if the player is highly skilled at aiming. *The Launcher is quite an effective weapon since it doesn't require much accuracy and does a large amount of splash damage. It is recommended to use Heat-Seeking RPGs since they home in on the target and do a lot of (fire) damage. If one is confident with their aim, they can also use Proximity Mines to stick near or on the Big Sister to do a lot of (piercing) damage. Recommended Gene Tonics *The Drill Power gene tonic will deal extra damage when using the Drill. *The Sports Boost tonic is useful for evading most of the Big Sisters attack such as the kinetic lift and fireball attacks. *Armored Shell will make you take less damage from the Big Sisters attack. *Damage Research will greatly increase all damage done, useful for Big Sister fights. Gallery File:Big_Sister.jpg|A Big Sister. File:133828-bioshock.jpg|Preliminary concept art. File:Bioshock 2 big sister.jpg|Final concept of the Big Sister. Video 300px Trivia * Big Sisters are the only known enemy to yield a reward in ADAM upon dying. * Originally, "the" Big Sister was to be one of the main antagonists of BioShock 2. However, the developers decided to change this to multiple Big Sisters n they felt that the excitement of the Big Sister battles would be lessened if the player knew she would always escape before death in each encounter. de: fr:Grande Soeur Category:Something in the Sea Category:BioShock 2 Enemies